Star wars Rebels: A What If Story (Breaking Ranks)
by neostorm854
Summary: We all know how the ending of Breaking Ranks turned out. But what would happen if Dev Morgan, aka Ezra Bridger, was captured while in the escape? What if there was a turn of events where the crew had to rescue him? And what if The Inquisitor and Agent Kallus had some plan to try and capture them? Click here to find out! And also please comment. On Wattpad as well.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, I have finally got the Prologue done. I hope you guys enjoy this and please comment. Sorry for the long delay, but here it is. For those who have not read this, I had decided to restart the story with the POV of the new characters and have deleted the story before, which was not really much.

**NOTE: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or any of its characters. That goes to Disney/Lucasfilm.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Why was he feeling this sensation right now, at this time of day? What was this danger he was being warned about, if it was a danger? Was something going to happen? And why wasn't he as happy as he knew he could be?

He should be happy that he was finally free of that Imperial Academy that he had escaped from. His long, hopefully successful mission as an undercover cadet was over and he could freely return home, aboard the rebel ship, The Ghost, back to the people he knew as his family. The boy sitting next to him, Jai, could be safe from being into custody by The Inquisitor and get him to Hera. And despite the fact Zare chose to stay behind, he had a trusting friend to inform him on the Empire, hopefully.

His rebel life could go back to normal. He'd be able to go on new missions, hopefully with the crew, be able to relax after so long and continue his Jedi training.

But for some strange reason, he knew that wasn't going to happen right now.

Ezra was sitting in the back of the hovering vehicle with Jai and Chopper. He was pondering on what the danger was, oblivious to his surroundings and the others. When he wasn't thinking, he'd look back to see if there was any danger, but could only see little.

This was actually quite strange, seeing no imminent danger happening. When he often felt these feelings with the Force, it would only take a few seconds until whatever came came. Nothing seemed to be happening this time though, the feeling was still there, but no danger in sight. Maybe he could ask his master if nothing came.

Eventually he knew he'd have to stop it. Without knowing the danger, he couldn't comprehend it.

He laid back in his seat and watched things go on around the city.

Zeb was surprisingly driving slowly through the city. With no troopers pursuing them, there was no need to waste much fuel for emergencies. Or the Lasat probably didn't want to attract any attention.

Capital City looked the same, but was also different from what the boy saw. Stormtroopers were positioned in their normal spots, but there were more than usual. The citizens seemed to be doing everyday life, but a few looked tense. On every few streets, Walkers were slowly making their way up and down, patrolling for who knew what.

There was no doubt Ezra hated these changes. If he was still living on his own, he should be able to fend easily. This was new and maybe not good…

As the vehicle was coming to the edge of the city, Ezra sat up, quite excited to see freedom again. He scanned the area around him for any sign of trouble. He could still feel it and wished for it to stop.

Hopefully it remained peaceful.

The buildings were starting to get smaller until there was only the open grassy field. A soft, gentle breeze blew on them as the vehicle got off the road, the swaying grass and growling Loth-animals greeting them. There were no crowds or loud noises and it was easier to breathe out here. Just ahead, he thought he saw an abandoned tower, or it was probably his tower.

Being out here was the best for him.

"Almost home, kid," he heard Sabine say. He turned to meet the Mandalorian's brown eyes. "You ready to get things back to normal?" Before Ezra could reply, she turned around and stretched a little.

"I know I am."

"You bet," replied Ezra, smiling. He was smiling at a thought before the smile turned to a frown. Jai was looking down as if he was depressed and gently nudged him.

"Everything alright?"

Jai looked up at him, saddened, and shrugged. "I don't know what to do anymore, Dev," he sighed. He turned his gaze froward and laid back. "How will I explain this to my mother?"

"We know people who can help with that," Sabine answered, turning around again. "We will speak with Specter 2."

Jai sighed and looked down again.

He sadly watched his friend as he laid back, watching Jai from the corner of his eye. It had been his friend's goal to become a Stormtrooper, but that had changed when everything had happened. Knowing his friend, Jai could be taken to Fulcrum and go into hiding with his mother.

Maybe for now, he could comfort him.

Another smile appeared on his faze as he sat up. He was about to nudge Jai again when the feeling caught his attention again.

The feeling was a little stronger this time, but now he knew what was going on. Whatever the was was happening now. He couldn't tell what it was, but it was not...

Ezra and Jai turned around to see they were not being pursued. There were a few troopers riding on speeders, most of them commanding them to stop and a couple shooting at their vehicle. Just behind them were two TIE Fighters flying past the troopers, surprisingly not shooting at them. Luckily nothing else was leaving the city.

_So this is what they were planning_, Ezra thought, _wait just outside the city._

Whoever had told them to do this, it was quite clever, he knew. There was no one around to get hurt or block them from getting away. If something like this was happening, then it could be possible to catch them.

But they wouldn't get caught, were they?

"Specter 4," Sabine said.

"I'm on it," Zeb said. "Everyone hang on."

Ezra gripped the seat tightly as the vehicle increased speed. He was terrified from being chased, hoping this would not happen. He didn't want to be caught, not after spending so long in the Academy, and he could sense that Jai was feeling the same thing. This danger was sort of a wake up call to him, he could feel the adrenaline run through him, his heartbeat beating fast.

How were they going to get out of this?


	2. Chapter 1 Preview

**Hey there guys, I have been writing the rough draft of Chapter 1. I am not really done with it yet, but I decided to give you guys a small preview of it so you didn't think I had abandoned this. This will be a short of long chapter, not sure how, but I really hope that you guys enjoy this preview and post any ideas that you have for future chapters or such**.

NOTE: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or any of its characters.

NOTE : This is not an actual chapter.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 Preview (Rough Draft)<span>**

"This is just great." The Lastat's snarl startled him. He looked at him, the Lasat pushing against the steering wheel before putting his hand back on the wheel. From what he saw, this being seemed to being seemed to be the most upset. "If this piece of metal doesn't go any faster soon, we could all be caught."

It took him a few seconds to comprehend 'piece of metal'. Obviously the droid was metal, but the Lasat didn't seem to have any grudge against it, probably. Thinking further about what he said, he soon realized that it was the vehicle that needed to go faster.

All of it was soon clear.

The Lasat was right, if this transportation didn't move faster soon, they could all get caught. At the start of their trip, it was in good condition and it ran fast, a perfect vehicle to get away on. Only when the real chase began had began the problem. It had taken several blasts from the two TIEs, both in the front and back, those blasts the most probable cause for the malfunctions. Now it was slowing down and they'd have to think of something fast.

The Lasat growled again as he heard the engine stop. The kid watched him try to push a pedal, but the engine would't start up.

The vehicle slowly came to a stop. A loud, unpleasant popping sounds came from the engine, followed by a small explosion. A large, thick black cloud of smoke was released into the air, causing them to to cough, the stench was very overwhelming and messing with his senses.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of the preview for now. I am almost done writing the rough draft and hope to finish the final asap. I;d like to thank everyone for reading this and hope they stay tuned to see what happens in this chapter<strong>.

_~neostorm854~_

**P.S. Sorry for a small preview, but I do not want to spoil it. Hope you understand.**


End file.
